


look at the stars, look how they shine for you

by IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy/pseuds/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a party after they defeat Gaea, and feelings are confessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at the stars, look how they shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> God, I’m sorry I can’t seem to make the endings anything but uber sappy. Inspired by Some Things Cosmic by Diprosopus, I See the Light from the Tangled soundtrack, and Yellow by Coldplay. Please enjoy regardless.

Nico flitted from group to group at the party the two camps had decided to throw when the Seven had returned victorious, now that Gaea was defeated and the threat finally over. The Romans and the Greeks were getting along surprisingly, considering they had been at the brink of war when he and Reyna had arrived with the Athena Parthenos just in the nick of time. Smiling more than he was used to, Nico was just glad they had the chance to enjoy their victory after living so long on a deadline of a few weeks. He’s less glad when Reyna, along with the other Romans and even some Greeks that apparently felt more comfortable around him now, punches him in the shoulder every so often when she recounts the story of their trek to return the enormous statue over and over again, and how he had proven himself a Roman. Rolling his eyes, he smiled along with Reyna as she continued, his smile lingering when he shook his head at the praise, trying to insist that it had been Reyna’s bravery that had gotten them to Camp Half-Blood on time. 

The bonfire lit with Hestia’s flame continued to crackle, illuminating the entire celebration with a bright and cheery gold. Looking over the crowd, he spots Percy and Annabeth both tangled up into each other, her arm over his shoulder and his wrapped loosely around her waist as they smiled at a few other campers. Nico shifted restlessly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the crowd. Making his excuses of going to talk to Hazel, he managed to extricate himself from the small circle of people, with calls of his name and promises to talk later following him. Passing Hazel, who is talking animatedly with Piper and Frank, her copper curls bouncing as she gestures while she speaks, he feels himself smile as he continued walking away from the party, still wondering how he’d been so lucky to find her. It had surprised him to find her there at the time, even then still so obviously out of place among the dead. Walking through the strawberry fields, he sighed with contentment as he inhales the sweet scent of the plants growing, the uncomfortable feeling fading from his shoulders. 

Finding himself at the beach, he settled for sitting at the top of the grassy knoll overlooking the waves, resting his chin on his arms as he looked up at the full moon. There was a gentle breeze blowing in from the ocean before a stronger gust kicks up from behind him, the sounds of somebody approaching causing his smile to fade. 

“Hey. You’re missing the party.” Sitting beside him quietly, Jason smiled faintly as he angles his head towards him. There’s a question in his eyes, but he already knows he won’t ask until Nico brings it up. Shaking his head, he shrugs, laying back on his elbows as the waves crest and crash, a soothing background noise in comparison to the crowded noise of the party. 

“I’m sure nobody missed me.” He deflects, keeping his expression neutral as he stares up at the sky, reverting back to his natural state of apathy. It feels wrong though, after so long. He hasn’t been that Nico in a long while, the angry one, the one that blamed Percy for Bianca’s death. The way Jason frowns, disapproving with a furrowing of his eyebrows that speaks of hurt feelings, tells him that he sees through it. 

“Nico.” His expression falters a bit, not liking the guilt that burns in him at his disappointed tone, before he turns to look at Jason with a lifted eyebrow. “You know that’s not true. Reyna hasn’t stopped talking about you all day.” Nico has to hide a grin at that, only allowing the corner of his lip that isn’t facing Jason to curl up. 

“I’ve noticed. She’s also just stopped a war.” Jason chuckles at that, which makes Nico’s cheeks flush with pleasure at being able to elicit that sound from the former praetor. 

“Yeah. It’s been a long week.” He sighs, like he’s reminiscing which earns him an askance look from Nico. Jason laughs, his eyes crinkling as he drops his gaze to the ground, a light blush feathering over his cheeks. His laugh tapers off until it starts to sound awkward, his hand coming up to rub at his neck like he’s nervous. “So. Reyna seems to like you.” 

Nico blinks, his expression melting into total confusion at the sudden segue. “Um. I guess? She’s pretty cool too.” Jason nods, and it’s his turn to stare up at the sky, with a serious expression like he’s looking for enemy ships coming towards them. 

“That’s… cool.” He mumbles finally, Nico giving him a worried look that he doesn’t catch. “Does that mean- Uh, are you planning on heading back to New Rome then? I’m sure you’d make a good praetor.” Jason clears his throat, meeting Nico’s still confused look with a fixed expression that says brace for impact. 

“What? No, of course not. I mean, I like Reyna, but she’s like a sister to me. Besides, I’m not exactly praetor material.” His nose scrunches in his confusion, and Nico has to quickly turn away at the sudden quickening in his chest because once was enough to last him a lifetime.

“But… You like her. Don’t you?” He’s not sure, but he’s pretty positive that Jason Grace almost sounded insecure for a minute. Frowning, he shrugs again, dizzy and off kilter from the twists in this conversation. 

“Yes, as a friend. You should know, since you were there in Croatia with me.” He hates himself as soon as he brings it up, but he just grits his teeth and faces it instead of dancing around the subject. Jason’s look is thoughtful, which continues to stump Nico since he doesn’t react as he thought he would. The son of Jupiter nods again, which seems to solve the matter. 

“You should come back to the party then.” He says nonchalantly, like he hadn’t just confused the hell out of Nico. He groans, sinking back onto the ground instead of answering, crossing his hands behind his head.

“Later. I’m… taking a break.” He lifts a shoulder, looking over at the other boy to gauge his reaction. Jason simply smiles down at him and nods until he settles back onto the ground next to him, which Nico would usually protest with a there’s all this space and you have to lay right on top of me that lingers on the tip of his tongue, but he bites it back and just enjoys the quiet. 

“Was it because of Percy?” Jason asks, breaking the silence and souring Nico’s mood. Although…

“No.” He sounds surprised, even to himself, but it’s true. Yes, he had felt something twist inside him at seeing them so happy together but he hadn’t gotten that heavy feeling in his chest that he usually did. “Just… I don’t know. I think… I think I’ve gotten past that.” He said, rolling the words inside his head before he said them. Maybe it was when Percy all but jumped into the pit in Rome to grab Annabeth, or maybe it was when they’d returned from Tartarus, alive and sane and together. “He really does love her. And I think I’ve just been… deluding myself into thinking that he’d wake up one day and notice me and suddenly want me. But now, I guess I kinda realized it wasn’t going to happen.” He frowns, but he smiles at Jason with a helpless shrug to let him know he’s alright. 

Jason smiles back like he gets it, and without any of the pity that Nico normally hates. He looks understanding, and possibly hopeful, but Nico’s probably imagining it. Turning his gaze back to the sky, Nico lets out a soft exhale of relief that he chokes on when Jason suddenly announces: “I broke up with Piper.” 

He sits up quickly, giving Jason a confused look. “Why? What happened?” 

Jason shrugs, calm as ever even while his lips curl down into a small frown. “Nothing happened, just… I don’t think I was who she wanted.” He looked guilty, but also resigned which makes Nico feel worse about not even asking. “She had memories of me that I didn’t match up with and… Hercules said some things that stuck with her, I think.” He shrugs again, biting his bottom lip with a pensive expression. “We both figured it’d be better to end things now than to keep trying. At least we’re still friends.” He finishes, looking up at Nico with a shrug of his own. 

Since Jason doesn’t seem to be too upset about it, Nico slowly lets himself lay back again, a frown firmly twisting his lips. Jason turns onto his side to face him, his eyes soft and fond. “That’s… good, I guess.” He tries, going for sympathetic. It took him about four years to get over his first crush, so Nico wouldn’t really know. The former Roman nods, his expression amused.

“Plus, I’ve kinda been in love with somebody else. I guess she noticed, but she said she saw me being happier with them so it kind of lead to the break up.” He casually throws out there, even when Nico looks at him sharply. It’s a bucket of cold water, he thinks, the absurd feeling of disappointment that hits him at that. 

“Oh.” He asks, not meeting Jason’s gaze as he sits up again, more slowly this time. He nods numbly, wondering absently when he had fallen for the older demigod enough to feel things like disappointment and jealousy. “That’s… uh. That’s good, I guess.” He attempts another smile, but it falls flat and he gets up instead so he can flee. “I, er, better get back. Feeling better now.” He nods jerkily, noticing Jason’s strangely hurt look before he turns on his heel to make the trek back through the woods to camp. He’s only gotten a few steps before he hears him get to his feet and his wrist is being ensnared by Jason’s hand. He resists the urge to shake his hand off, clenching his hand into a fist instead as he glares at the sky. 

“Hey, hold on, where are you rushing off to? I…” Just as Nico’s about to snap something, the skies are being lit up with bright bursts of red and blues, the noise from camp getting louder and shrieks filling the air. They both stop and stare at the fireworks display, Jason’s hold on his wrist loosening enough for him to slip out of but he doesn’t, enjoying the moment. Finally, there’s a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face Jason. Watching the light play over his face, Nico lifts an eyebrow as Jason squares his shoulders as if they’re about to fight and suddenly, Jason’s hands are on his arms, his expression serious again. 

“Jason…?” He says hesitantly, the end of his sentence curling up into a question. He isn’t prepared when Jason pulls him closer until they’re breaths apart and chest to chest, their heartbeats pounding in tandem. Nico’s chin is tipped up so he’s staring up into Jason’s eyes, and he shivers slightly, Jason’s lips shifting into a soft smile. 

“I was talking about you, Nico. I’m in love with you.” He breathes out happily, smiling serenely as he lifts a hand to cup his cheek. Nico’s not sure if everything around them is growing hazy or if it’s just him or maybe he needs to breath, because yeah that’s kind of necessary to survive. Exhaling in surprise, he’s speechless for a few seconds before managing to find his voice, just as Jason’s eyes begin to dim in disappointment. Feeling his hand slipping off his face, Nico grabs it with his own, swallowing nervously at the surprise and hope in Jason’s expression. 

“I… I love you too, Jason.” He says, the words hard to get out. He grins, blinking a few times in shock, trying to wrap his mind around how something like this could’ve even happened to him. “I’m not dreaming, right?” He asks, purely out of shock. Jason laughs, shaking his head as he curls his other arm around his waist.

“You’re not dreaming. At least, I hope you’re not. Or maybe I’m dreaming. This is a very nice dream, either way.” He grins shyly, ducking his head enough to rest his forehead on Nico’s. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Nico can’t help the smirk that lifts the corner of his lips, but Jason grins wider.

“Well, if you must.” He manages to get out, right as Jason fits his lips over Nico’s and he’s shocked into silence, literally. Groaning into the kiss, Nico isn’t sure exactly what to do now that he’s kissing Jason, but then Jason’s rubbing circles onto his lower back and it’s relaxing enough that he melts into it, just going with what feels good. When Jason starts to pull back, Nico whines slightly, regretting how eager he sounds until he feels, more than hears, Jason’s chuckles. “Shut up, Grace.” 

“Make me, di Angelo.” He heard him whisper back, which got a quiet huff from him.

“Oh, I plan to.” Grinning, he pushed on Jason’s chest until he moved back with an affronted look, tangling their fingers together so he couldn’t move back far. “I thought you wanted me to come back to the party?” He asked innocently, smiling faintly as he started walking back to camp with Jason in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jasico trash follow me on [](queencommathe.tumblr.com)tumblr


End file.
